This application relates generally to a method and apparatus for tipping inserts onto signatures being moved by the main conveyor of a collating system. It relates particularly to a method and apparatus in which both the signatures and the inserts are fed from standard hoppers which are all disposed on-line, on one side of a conventional saddle gatherer.
Automated systems for assembling articles such as books or magazines typically include a system which collates signatures from different sources. One well accepted type of system for collating signatures is generally referred to as a saddle gatherer. A saddle gatherer includes a saddle associated with each of a series of hoppers. Each saddle has at least a portion which is formed in a generally inverted-V shape for receiving partially opened signatures from its associated hopper and for maintaining the signatures in a partially opened condition.
A saddle conveyor includes several signature engaging portions which are moved in succession past the saddles to engage the signature and push the signatures therefrom. All of the hoppers are generally disposed on-line adjacent one side of the saddle conveyor (referred to hereinafter as the "feeder" side of the saddle conveyor). As a signature is picked from a saddle by a signature engaging portion of the saddle conveyor the signature is deposited on top of other signatures being moved by that signature engaging portion for movement therewith. As the system is operated signatures are continually hand loaded into the hoppers by a person often referred to as a "feeder" who is positioned on the feeder side of the saddle conveyor.
There have also been various systems disclosed which relate to the feeding of inserts with respect to the collated signatures. Some of these systems are adapted to adhesively secure inserts to one or more of the collated signatures. These systems are commonly referred to as tipping systems. One type of known tipping system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,924. This patent discloses a tipping system in which a special insert feeding unit is combined with a selected signature hopper. The insert feeding unit is designed to apply a layer of adhesive to an insert and to combine the insert with a signature which has been removed from the selected hopper before the signature is opened and deposited onto a saddle conveyor.
Another type of tipping system has been disclosed in which a special insert hopper is provided, and adhesive is applied to the insert after it is withdrawn from the hopper and before it is combined with a signature being moved by a saddle conveyor. The insert hopper is disposed on the operator's side of the saddle conveyor and is not a standard hopper of a conventional saddle gatherer. A patent disclosure apparently related to such a system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,706.
Another related type of system, though not specifically directed to tipping of inserts, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,007. In this disclosure inserts are fed from a hopper onto a special rail and are moved by the saddle conveyor along with the collected signatures. The device provides for moving the insert relative to the signature prior to the trimming and binding station to avoid the insert being trimmed at the trimming and binding station. This patent does not relate to the adhesively securing of an insert to collated signatures.
Still other disclosures relating to automated handling of signatures can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,368, 3,414,257, 3,481,594, 3,545,740, 3,658,318, and 3,880,418.